The invention relates generally to the field of fiber optic assemblies holding a lens to couple a light source to an optical fiber, and, more particularly, to expanded beam fiber optic connectors.
Connectors are used at numerous points in fiber optic communication systems. Expanded beam fiber optic connectors typically use two lenses to expand, collimate, and then refocus the light from a transmitting optical fiber into a receiving optical fiber. Expanded beam optic interfaces result in reduced signal loss which can occur due to contamination. Lack of physical contact potentially eliminates mechanical wear found in physical contact connectors, allowing more connector mating cycles.
It is desirable to maximize the power of light signals entering and exiting the lenses. In addition to engineering the physical properties of the lenses and the optical fibers for maximum transmission ability, these components need to be housed in appropriate circuit inserts. Modern manufacturing methods have made housings more readily available. Even so, there is continued development of specific ways of securing a lens with particular collimating characteristics so that the lens transmits an optical signal to an associated fiber with maximum power.